


Imperfectly Perfect

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor whump, OT4, Tickling, cuteness, mentions of noctis but he's sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: As Prompto grows disheartened at trying to learn some of Ignis' fighting moves, the Adviser reassures him that even he needed to work hard to get to where he was.He wasn't perfect.And there are at least five things that Ignis can name that he wasn't perfect at when he started.  But if Prompto works hard enough, perhaps he'll learn all of his Ignis' perfect imperfections?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> This is another fun F3S prompt from my friend @bgn846! She asked for:
> 
> 'Who taught Prompto how to flip and jump around during battle? I've seen him do hand stands etc so he had to learn that somewhere. Could be shippy or not depending on who helps him. I leave that up to you.'
> 
> This was super fun to write and I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Okay… and again. Remember to put all your weight on the ball of your left foot and use the momentum of your right leg to complete the maneuver back and onto your palms.”

“R-right… yeah… use the… and then it’ll push me into the… um… which foot was it again?”

Ignis only just held back a sigh as he heard his darlings question, bringing his hands up to rub over his face as he pushed his glasses up his forehead.

“Left, love. It’s left,” he said with as much patience as he could muster, lowering his hands and adjusting his glasses back on his nose.

The sun was finally starting to rise over their campsite at the Oathe Haven. The early morning light filtering through the trees speckled the surrounding area in a mix of light greens and golden hues. Currently his other two partners were still asleep as this had become something of a private lesson as of late.

After seeing the way Ignis handled himself in battle, Prompto had asked the Adviser if he would be willing to teach him a few things. Mostly because he was getting tired of tripping over his own two feet or a stray rock while they were in the midst of battle! If he could recover from his own clumsiness quicker with the help of some of the gymnastic moves Ignis could pull he would be a greater asset to the team!

Ignis had definitely seen the merits of teaching the gunner a few moves that would help when they were all locked in the heat of battle and so had agreed to it.

Now, however, was one of those times where he debated if it really was such a good idea to teach his clumsy sweetheart such moves.

As he glanced back over to Prompto he could see the normally upbeat blond was looking down at the rocky floor of the haven, his shoulders slumped in early defeat.

“Sorry, Ignis,” he heard the man whisper. “I know this has to be annoying to you. I-I… I’m not the most… coordinated person so I have a lot of questions and… I’m sorry.”

Ignis’s earlier annoyance quickly dissolved as he saw that familiar expression and he waved his hand dismissively. “You have nothing to apologize for, Prompto. Everyone learns at their own pace and I myself had many missteps trying to master the more gymnastic moves of my own fighting style.”

Whatever Ignis was expecting it wasn’t for Prompto to snort and cross his arms over his chest, still refusing to meet Ignis’s eyes. “Yeah. And I’m the King of the Chocobo’s,” he mumbled. “There is absolutely no way Mr. ‘ _ I’m-perfect-at-everything-I-do-the-first-time-I-do-it _ ’ Scientia had any problems doing this!”

Ignis had to bring a hand up to stifle a poorly timed chuckle, seeing just how perturbed Prompto was over the whole thing.

“I can assure you, love, that I am most certainly not perfect at everything I do the first time. I can name five things right off the bat and I’m sure Gladio and Noctis would add to the list if they weren’t still being a couple of lazy bones this morning,” he said lightly, getting Prompto to finally look at him, a small smile threatening the edges of his mouth.

“Really?” the younger man inquired, his defensive position slowly relaxing as curiosity started to take over.

Ignis did chuckle then and nodded. “Really.”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Prompto shot back, though his tone was definitely more playful now.

“I used to be atrocious at sewing. I once managed to put a button on the back of one of Noct’s shirts,” he began, starting to list things off on his fingers. “Not to mention that when I first started baking I burnt half of all my creations. I also had to put in extra practice when I started driving the Regalia. And I can assure you from the bottom of my heart that when it came to this particular fighting style I had to put far more hours into it then simple dagger training.”

As Prompto listened to him list off all the things he’d tried and failed at the first time, Ignis didn’t feel embarrassed about divulging such information. Rather, he felt like if Prompto could see his own shortcomings, perhaps he wouldn’t be so disheartened about his progress in this gymnastic style fighting.

Glancing up he saw Prompto now looking at him with a little bit of awe and he could feel his cheeks heating up slightly.

Perhaps there was a bit of embarrassment underneath all of his good intentions.

Prompto seemed to read whatever he was feeling on his face as a playful little smile appeared. “You only listed four, Igster. You promised me five,” he said lightly, and Ignis chuckled despite himself.

“If you can manage to land a back handspring by the end of training today I’ll tell you,” Ignis promised.

“Oh…. Oh it’s gonna happen, Iggy! I need to know what else you’re hiding under that perfectness!” Prompto teased as he took up his starting position once more.

“Mm. We’ll see. I should warn you this particular maneuver took me at least a week to get down. Ask Gladio. He was my spotter and as such the recipient of a misplaced kick to the head… his stomach… and on one particularly bad flip… to his groin.”

Prompto had just crouched to try and get ready for the flip when he heard that comment and instantly buckled into a giggle fit.

“St-stop! You can’t make me laugh when I’m trying to learn your secrets!” he laughed, Ignis smiling more at the rather endearing sound.

“What’s goin’ on out here, Giggles,” a deep voice rumbled from behind them as Gladio made his way out of the tent, his hair tied up in a messy bun and looking for all the world like he’d just slept for seventy-five years. His rather rumpled state managed to tickle Prompto’s funny bone even more and the gunner tried to cover his mouth as he continued to giggle.

“Just regaling Prompto of my endeavors in gymnastic combat,” Ignis answered honestly with a little smile as Prompto continued to fail and recover himself. Gladio actually flinched in front of the small camp stove where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee at the mention of those dark, dark times.

“I can  _ still  _ feel it,” he grumbled, not helping Prompto to calm down in the slightest as the poor gunner literally started to squeak through his laughter. Ignis found himself unable to keep from joining in, soon having to cover his mouth as his own laughter began to bubble up in his chest.

The unimpressed look he received from the Shield made him snort and have to look away as Gladio took a seat in front of the smoldering fire.

“I’m glad it’s amusing to you. Just hope that blondie doesn’t follow his teachers suit,” he mumbled into his mug.

“A-Apologies, Gladio,” Ignis said as he finally started to calm down, hearing Prompto slowly catching his breath between giggles as well. “I was merely trying to reassure him that I have had my own struggles. That I’m not perfect.”

“Pff. I coulda told him that,” Gladio smirked over his mug, making Ignis narrow his eyes.

In a flash he called a dagger to his hand, tossing it into the air before quickly spinning on his right heel and delivering a kick to the hilt, sending the blade hurtling past Gladio’s head and embedding into a tree behind him.

Gladio sat there motionless for a moment, cup of coffee still held to his lips and eyes wide.

“..... Astrals you’re hot,” the Shield breathed, making Ignis snort as he adjusted his glasses.

“None of that. And if all you have better to do is tease, then perhaps you can start trying to wake his Highness?”

Gladio groaned like a child asked to take out the garbage. “But, Iggy! I want to watch you and Prompto! Besides… Noct is literally curled up into a little Prince burrito. I’m not about to try and get between him and his greatest love… his pillow.”

Prompto giggled again and Ignis couldn’t help shaking his head at his ridiculous boyfriends. “Fine. We’ll let him sleep a bit longer, but no more sass from you or there  _ will _ be hell to pay. Understood?” he asked, watching as Gladio looked back at him, his smile softer now as he resettled himself in his seat.

“Yes, Sir,” he murmured, giving the man a little wink and salute as he took another sip of coffee.

Ignis actually felt his ears tinge red as he turned back to Prompto, the poor gunner looking just as flustered from the easy flirting of their larger lover. “Alright then, Prompto. Think you’re ready to try again?” he asked after clearing his throat, causing Prompto to startle and turn his attention back to him with a darker blush.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I got this,” the blond offered with a little smile as he ran a hand over his face and tried to refocus himself.

“I know you do, love,” Ignis offered gently, watching Prompto relax at the reassurance.

The morning progressed on, Prompto working to land the back handspring with Ignis’s help. Soon finding Gladio entering the fray as another spotter only for him to receive another ill placed kick.

“OH MY GODS! I’M SO SORRY!” Prompto cried, hovering over Gladio where he lay collapsed on the ground, his hands covering poor mini-Gladio.

“Why? Why... would you… do this?” the Shield wheezed out, Ignis soon returning to his side after a quick trip to their ice chest.

“You know he didn’t mean it and I warned you not to stand there. It’s just like what happened when you were helping me train. Here. this should help, love,” Ignis both chided and soothed as he handed over an ice pack. Gladio sat up slightly, his hand shakily reaching for it before holding it against his crotch with a hiss and a sigh of relief.

“He’ll never be the same again,” Gladio lamented.

“You’ll be fine. If anyone can bounce back from this it’s you,” Ignis murmured, pressing a little kiss to the side of Gladio’s head. Turning to look at Prompto, he saw him watching them both nervously. Gladio also noticed the other's expression and his own softened.

“Hey. I’m fine, blondie,” he said softly, though there was still a little strain to his voice. Prompto seemed unconvinced and Gladio shifted, reaching forward to cup the man’s freckled cheek with his free hand. “If I’m honest, this was nothing compared to when Iggy got me. We literally had to get Cor and I had to take a potion.”

Ignis’s cheeks flushed up at that, though it did seem to calm Prompto a little as he let out a slightly shaky breath. “Really?” the gunner asked and Gladio gave a little chuckle.

“Oh yeah. So don’t worry, alright? I’ll get my revenge later,” he teased softly, giving Prompto’s ear a gentle tug and making the younger man giggle as he batted his hand away.

After helping Gladio to stand and get situated back in his camp chair, Ignis decided that perhaps that was enough practice for the day.

“I think you’ve definitely improved from this morning, Gladio’s… mini shield not withstanding,” Ignis said, making Prompto blush and Gladio groan. “I’m afraid I still can’t reveal my fifth imperfection, but… I have no doubt in my mind that you will find out before the end of the week.”

Though Prompto’s cheeks were still pink he offered a little smile and nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna hold you to that. I’m still sorry, big guy,” he murmured, looking back to Gladio who was still icing himself.

“It’s okay, Prom. Like I said… I’ll have my vengeance later,” he chuckled and Prompto smiled more, moving over to press a soft kiss to the man’s cheek in apology.

Sadly he wasn’t expecting the larger man to quickly wrap his arm around his waist and pull him into his lap.

“H-Hey! Gladio! What about you-NO! Stahahap it, stahp!” Prompto cackled, finding Gladio’s fingers teasing along his sides as he held him in a bearhug.

“Like I said, I’ve been hit much worse before. It’ll take more than that to keep me down for the count!” Gladio growled against Prompto’s neck making the man scrunch up as a new wave of giggles overtook him.

“Ihihiggy! Iggy help! Hehehelp!” Prompto squealed, crying out as Gladio somehow managed to slip the ice pack under Prompto’s shirt to rest against his poor stomach while he nuzzled his scruffy cheek against the blonds neck.

Ignis chuckled at the sight before him and shook his head fondly. “Sorry, Prompto. I’m afraid Gladio won’t be content til he gets his revenge,” he joked playfully as his lovers continued to tussle with one another.

Somehow Prompto did finally manage to wiggle his way free of Gladio’s hold and took off, trying to find something to hide behind. Gladio was quick to give chase, Ignis unable to keep himself from watching the ridiculous and endearing spectacle before him. 

However, at one particular turn, Gladio lunged for their smaller darling and before he could nab him the gunner surprised them both. In what looked like the most well practiced move, Prompto crouched low before propelling himself to the side, pushing off of his left hand and landing back on his feet with a look of complete and utter shock.

All three men stood there in a moment of shock before the biggest smile appeared over Prompto’s face.

“I… did it. I did it!” he shouted in absolute glee, Gladio soon swooping in to envelope their boyfriend in another bear hug.

“That was awesome, Sunshine!” Gladio cheered, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s cheeks as the gunner flushed.

“That really was remarkable, Prompto. I knew you could do it,” Ignis said softly, feeling incredibly proud of what his darling had accomplished. Moving forward he waited for Gladio to set their younger darling down before ducking down to steal a kiss of his own.

As he leaned back, Prompto’s smile only grew though it began to shift into something a bit more playful and teasing. “So… does this mean I get to learn your final secret of imperfection?” he asked and Ignis felt his cheeks color as he stood up.

“I… suppose a deal is a deal,” he said, clearing his throat a little as Prompto looked up at him expectantly.

“Oh? I need to know what’s getting Iggy to blush like that,” Gladio teased as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulder.

“Well… as I’ve stated the first time, I was not proficient when I first started sewing, cooking, driving and fighting. But… I fear the thing I was the absolute worst at when I started… was…,” Ignis shifted a little as he tried to find the right way to admit to his own previous faults.

“... styling my hair.”

Ignis could feel his cheeks absolutely burning as he admitted that he may have made a few less than wonderful styling choices and as the silence drug on he glanced up to find Gladio and Prompto both looking at him curiously.

“What?” Ignis asked, feeling slightly unnerved by the looks, but before he could press further both men were on him, hugging him in a standing sort of cuddle pile as they laughed.

“Oh my gods! You are adorable! You literally think a few bad hair choices were worse than not being perfect at driving and cooking?!” Prompto laughed, pressing a few kisses to the man's cheek as Ignis blushed more and a shy smile appeared.   
  
“I mean… they were definitely something, I’ll give you that,” Gladio teased, getting a small glare from Ignis until he got a few kisses from his larger darling. “But they were adorable all the same.”

“Well… I’m glad that you all don’t seem to mind me being imperfect sometimes,” Ignis chuckled, and getting two warm smiles in return.

“Of course, Iggy,” Prompto said softly.

“Somehow you’re the only one who can make imperfection perfect,” Gladio teased.

“Yeah! You’re imperfectly perfect,” Prompto giggled and Ignis chuckled as well.

While this wasn’t exactly how he had expected the morning to go he was absolutely content with its outcome.

Imperfectly perfect as it was.


End file.
